


Popular Music

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Folk Music, Meeting the Parents, Pop Culture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Yuzuki visits the Hanamaki house in Tokyo. Perusing his girlfriend's record collection, a musical debate ensues.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 9





	Popular Music

After the Summer season after their first anniversary ended, Ichiko Hanamaki got into contact with her parents to set up a formal meeting between them and her boyfriend, Yuzuki Murakumo.

It was a long time coming, of course. After you almost die trying to save someone from an undead serial killer, relationships tend to move at a faster pace. Ichiko and Yuzuki were quite serious about each other, with her spending every holiday in Okunezato, working at the hotel, and him managing to find every excuse to go down to Tokyo for errands.

The two Hanamaki parents were prompt in their acceptance, setting up a date for as soon as they were back in Japan, as they were curious about the boy their daughter spoke so often in her emails from home.

It would be, however, a short visit. Ichiko was unsurprised to hear that her parents had already bought tickets for a vacation in Korea, and therefore would be spending little time at home again.

She was excited to have Yuzuki home, but on the day of his visit, she stood in front of her mirror, smoothing her hands down her skirt. Her heart was beating a little faster than usual, and her face was already going red think about what her parents were going to say to him.

Because of their prolonged stays overseas, the two Hanamaki were very occidentalized, being surprisingly lax, loud and informal, and more often they not, they would overstep and make too personal of a comment. The Murakumo, on the other hand, were the complete opposite, being staunch traditionalists, a feudal conservationism forged on the extreme circumstances of their mission.

They were appropriately forewarned about the habits of their son-in-law, but it shames her to think that they were rather remiss, and would surely forget before long every instruction she gave them.

Mulling over the worst-case scenarios on her head, Ichiko was sitting on the living room couch, shaking her leg anxiously when she heard the doorbell, at perfectly the right time. Before either of her parents could even get up from their seats, she ran through the room to the foyer as fast as she could, almost tripping on her own feet.

When she opened the door, there Yuzuki stood, a white paper bag in his arms, cold eyes, tall, a perfect posture, with the hair perfectly combed, wearing an imported, tailored suit and a blue tie, which he could not help but tug, the only overt sign of the nervousness he felt.

She thought he was handsome.

He bowed deeply, with extreme formality. “Good afternoon.”

The girl wanted to hug him, but she knew such a display of affection would embarrass him so. In any case, soon afterwards, her mother walked into the living room, smile brightening at the sight of Yuzuki next to her daughter. Her father was a little stiffer, walking up to him slowly but still bowing appropriately like a gentleman.

“This is just something small, but please accept it.” He offered the bag to his mother. It was a bottle of Scottish whiskey, much appreciated by them. “I will be troubling you.”

The rest of the visit consisted mostly of awkward questions thrown at Yuzuki and Ichiko while touring the boy around their house. The boy had a very different upbringing, and so was very interested to see the life that his girlfriend led back at home.

He took quite a lot of enjoyment in looking back at old photos of her on school sports teams, which, if memory serves right, Kagutsuchi had mentioned that she had been kicked out from all of them, due to pure physical inaptitude.

Once they reached her room, the two parents excused themselves and let her show her space. It was a regular space, quite economical and minimalistic, but the young heir was quite interested in her musical tastes, and would stare a little too much at the records that she kept on display on her shelves.

“So, you were lying when you said you did not like A-TO.” He pointed out, counting five copies of his albums.

She blushed. “He has a pretty voice…”

“He certainly does. That is what those girls at the gym were there for.” He laughs in mockery. “And what else do we have here? The Beatles? I heard people liked hearing whales sing, but I’ve never knew they liked beetles too.”

She refrained from laughing at the completely serious look on his face.

He noticed her trying not to break and said “What?”

She smiled and sat down next to him. “Yuzuki, you really don’t know much about popular music, do you?”

He harrumphs. “Not a lot, no. I never really had any contact with it. My grandmother taught me about classical Japanese music and art, and I never really bothered to open myself up to other influences.”

“It’s nice, I think, that you don’t know much about those things.” She declared.

“Why? Is it that bad?” He asked, honestly wondering.

The girl shook her head emphatically. “No, it’s great. Well, I mean, it’s different from classical music, but it’s good.”

“Then why do you think it is nice for me to not know?” Yuzuki questions with a frown.

“It’s just that you teach me so much stuff about flower arrangement, philosophy, art and history, and I feel bad that I get lost sometimes when you talk, that I don’t have anything of value to contribute.” Ichiko responded, averting her gaze from his imposing figure. “I’m glad that now I have something to teach you about, to show you. Even if it’s just Toa’s musical career.”

He tilted his head, giving her a little smile. “I know a lot about traditional Japanese culture, and you know a lot about contemporary taste and behaviour. I’d suppose we’ll make an even couple, don’t we?”

The brunette beamed at him. “Yes, we do.”

“Besides,” He continued, scooting closer to her on the bed. “You teach me plenty of things. You taught me patience, you taught me compassion, you even taught me what it is to love somebody.”

Her cheeks flamed red. “You are flattering me, Yuzuki.”

The young man turned her head around and fixed his gaze deeply into her remarkably violet eyes. “It is the truth, Ichiko. I love you.”

With his refined senses, he checked to see if it was safe to steal a kiss from his girlfriend. With the hallway clear, he dipped his head, capturing her lips on a heart-soaring kiss.

“I love you, too, Yuzuki.”

Overall, she would say the visit was successful.


End file.
